


Countless Summers

by CHOCOLATECHIPZ7744



Category: FRAGILE さよなら月の廃墟 | Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon
Genre: Beautiful, Depressing, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Love, Possible Character Death, Romance, Sad, Sad Ending, Tragedy, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHOCOLATECHIPZ7744/pseuds/CHOCOLATECHIPZ7744
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of what could have happened to Ren after the events of the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countless Summers

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hi! Another story up! Woot! :D So I've had this idea in my head for a long time. Ever since I beat the game, I've been wondering what happened to Ren. And this story is what maybe, possible could've happened... (probably not lol) Yeah... again, this just an idea. :P I have not yet read the Manga so I wouldn't know. Although I do hope it explains what happens to her. I really wish they would release the Manga in English. (I wanna read it DX) It probably hasn't been done because FD isn't all that popular sadly... :,( There is hardly any fanfiction on this game, so I'm glad I'm contributing to the fandom. :D Anyway, enough of my weird rambling lol. l I hope you enjoy my (weird) story. :D 
> 
> PS: I also wrote this story because there aren't enough stories of Seto and Ren, since most of them are of him and crow lol.
> 
> More notes at the end. :)

"And then... Then we traveled together. And after countless summers, one day, I was alone again. A peaceful end... At the end of everything... I was truly... and utterly...alone."

"Here you go," said Seto as he handed Ren an "Old Instant Lunch."

"Thanks Seto. I really appreciate it." Ren looked up at Seto and gave him a soft grin, to show him that she was grateful. "It's nothing really... I honestly wish I could have gotten something better for you, but that's all I could find." Seto wanted to return the smile to Ren, but he ended up making a slight frown instead.

"No, no, this is fine. You did the best you could."

"But I want you to get better, I dread seeing you sick. An instant lunch is alright, but it won't do much for serious illnesses..." Ren gave Seto another smile and reached out to hold his hand.

"I'll be okay, don't worry." This time, Seto smiled back at Ren while giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Seto's POV

It all started about a few weeks ago when Ren started to get ill. She seems to be getting worse... I've been trying to make Ren better, but it's difficult because I haven't been finding much medicine around this area. And it's not like we can too much with her being in this condition. It's awful seeing like this, I wish there was more I could for her. If I could take her place, I'd do it in a heartbeat. She hasn't even been able to be her usual childlike self like she was before. Not long ago, whenever she'd find something new and unusual, she'd get very excited and would show off the most beautiful smile. She'd often say; "Seto! Look what I found!" or, "I found something really cool Seto! Come this way!" Then she would grab my hand and drag me towards whatever direction. I'd always find myself amused by her childlike personality. Even though she was the same age as me, she sometimes acted as if she was seven years old. Although I couldn't help but smile at her behavior. It was extremely cute. Although at this very moment... She is just laying there in an old, warn out sleeping bag we found at a abandoned supermarket we went to awhile ago. She is just laying there looking so grey, as if all the color was just taken right out of her. I know our goal is to find survivors, but that can wait. I'll wait as long as it takes for her to get back on her feet again. I'm never leaving Ren's side...

End of Seto's POV

"I'm sorry," whispered Ren wistfully.

"There's no need to apologize Ren, you've done nothing wrong."

"It's just that... I feel awful that you have to do all of these for me and that it's taking me a while to get better. Plus, we haven't been traveling in awhile..."

"It's fine Ren, I don't mind taking care of you. Besides, I'd know you'd do the same for me." Seto gave Ren a smile and got up form the floor of the tent.

"I'm going to cover more of this area. I want to find you some more medicine."

"But Seto you already went out today, and it's gonna get dark soon." Seto gave a small chortle.

"I'll be alright Ren. It's not like I've never been out in the dark by myself before."

"Yes, but..." Ren was very aware of the fact that Seto has traveled alone in the dark by himself. And not only that, he had to face many dangerous spirits as well (also known as "thought entities"). But now that they have been traveling together for quite sometime, they were usually together, especially during the nightfall.

"I know you're worried, but I'll be fine. I know it's been a while since we've been on our own but everything's going to be okay. I promise." Ren just gave a slow nod in reply. Seto then went to gather his necessities for the supply run. Which consisted of: A Katana (just in case there were wicked spirits floating about) , a healing candy drop, and an energy drink. Before he left he took a blue cloth and dabbed it in some water. He then lightly placed the wet cloth on Ren's forehead. He also gave her some water to drink.

"I'll be back soon."

"Be safe." Seto beamed at Ren and said:

"I will." He then left the campsite and took the following path.

Seto arrived a thew hours later. He walked over towards Ren and grabbed something from his bucket.

"I found some medicine. It's not much, but I hope it helps." Ren took the bottle of medicine and drank the amount that the bottle says was required.

"And... sorry I was gone for so long."

"That's okay. But I kind of did miss you though," said Ren blushing. Seto's heart suddenly became warm, almost like an oven. He thought it was completely adorable when Ren said these kinds of things. Although, he never knew if she was just teasing him, or if she actually did mean it. She seemed pretty serious this time though. She normally does not blush like that and usually sounds pretty playful and doesn't give off serious facial expressions. So this time, Seto really wanted to believe that she did in fact mean it. And who knows, she may have been teasing those other times, but she could've been serious then too, and just happens to be good at hiding her romantic feelings. One thing for sure though, is that he did missed her. Seto kept his cool by just simply grinning at her.

Ever since Seto and Ren started traveling together, Ren became more and more attached to him. Most people may find her actions annoying, but Seto felt the complete opposite, In fact, he found it rather endearing. He also found her childlike personality to be quite adorable as well. And of course, Ren was still excessively doodling where and when ever she could and was still very fond of Cat's. Sometimes, Seto thought of Ren as a Cat rather then a human girl. Seto was so thankful that he could finally have someone to talk to that was actually human. Of course he cared deeply for his friends Sai, Crow, and P.F. But of them were human beings, they could not completely understand Seto. Plus, they all disappeared from the world, leaving Seto very devastated. Ren and Seto are both humans, and are in the same boat so they understand each others pain, and the loneliness they each have felt. Ren never really told Seto that she was lonely but she didn't have to, Seto already knew. Seto sat down on the log and slowly put his hands towards the fire, his hands quickly were able to absorbed the warmth that the fire was giving off. Seto and Ren could hear quite, crisp crackles coming from the fire as the fire wood began to burn more and more. The camp fire gave off this small glow that was the perfect blend of orange and yellow, with a hint of red.

"Do you think we'll ever find survivors?" asked Ren suddenly.

"Of course I do," answered Seto. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just something that's crossed my mind recently."

"Oh... Well, I know they're out there somewhere. Remember I told you that I heard those cries fo help on that machine thing." Ren nodded.

"So don't worry. I know we've been at this search for a thew years now, but it's a big wor;d out there. We can't give up, not after all of the things we've been through."

"Yeah, you're right," agreed Ren with a sweet smile.

"Besides, when being with you, I feel that anything is possible," stated Seto.

"R-really?"

"Really," he confirmed.

After that, the two just sat there in silence for a little while due to the awkwardness that Seto had just created between the two of them, well for Ren at least. Although the silence was broken when Ren let out a huge Yawn.

"Sleepy?" Seto questioned.

"A little," Ren admitted.

"Then you should get some sleep, you need rest."

"Okay."

Soon afterwards, she drifted off into sleep. Eventually, Seto also began yawning and stretching, for he too was getting tired. Before he decided to go to bed, he took one last look at the moon, remembering how Ren would sing to it almost every night. He then got out his sleeping bag and laid it next to Ren's. He gave her a tender kiss on the forehead and slipped into his sleeping bag. He noticed Ren's hand resting on top of her stomach, he decided to gently take hand so he didn't wake her up. She stirred a little from his tough, but still remained asleep. "Thank you Ren, for staying with me." He too, drifted off into slumber.

Seto's POV

The next morning, Ren was already gone... She didn't exactly get up and walk away... Instead she stayed asleep and never woke up... There isn't a single moment when I don't think about Ren. I will admit that thinking about her can sometimes leave an uneasy ache in my chest, and there are times where I suddenly find tears strolling down my cheeks. But also thinking about her brings me absolute joy. I know it doesn't make sense to feel pain and joy but that's just how I feel. Thinking about her also gives me the confidence to look for other survivors. Even though she's gone now, I am still putting forth the effort to find people like us. This is what I want... And I know she would have wanted it to.


End file.
